A Blue Flame
by Kit0w0
Summary: Sebastian is a demon noblemen. He needs blood to live forever, and one day finds a boy that is the perfect meal. His dull life now has a blue spark, will that spark make a fire? Rated for yoai GUYXGUY in future chapters! PWP! Don't like don't read!
1. Something Lucky

A/N:

Kit: *Poofs into A/N* Hello everyone! Welcome to "A Blue Flame"! *throws colorful festive shit in the air* So, well I was just laying around in my cozy bed when~BAM! It hit me. I got this idea for a fanfic for Kuroshitsuji!(I really wanted to write a lemon for them but didn't know were to start...) But, the lazy person I was I didn't start writing it tell like two weeks later..

Max: What the fuck man! So you could of had this up last week but, just decided that watching season 2 of Kuroshitsuji was more important? I kick you out of the Flock, from now on you are nothing to me! *flys up an oak tree and gets moody look on face*

Kit: D:

Fang: *sighs* I got this. *flies up next to Max and start making out with*

Kit: O.O Ummm.. Well while there up to that I just want to say this... OMFG THE SECOND SEASON WAS SO FUCKING AWESOME! THERE BETTER BE A SEASON 3 DAMNIT! *takes deep breath* Sorry, had to get that out of my system. Anywho in honor of me finishing the second season today I am posting "A Blue Flame"!:D Max, Fang help me out here!

Fang and Max: Disclaimer and Warning you're on!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the charactors that are in Kuroshitsuji they were made by Yana Toboso and I make no profit. They are just my play things for now.*gets out whip* All rights go to Yana Toboso.:'D

Warning: This is a pwp so no sex right now.;P But, in later chapters there will be allot of yoai guyxguy so, if your not into that STOP READING NOW! I don't want you to get all into my story just to hate it because of one(six?) chapters.:3 Maybe some sad thoughts but I think I've covered everything...WAIT!

Just so we're clear! Normal writing looks like this(I like icecream.) Thoughts look like this(_Sebastain is so sexy.)_ Scene/time change look like this ((*)..(*)..(*)) Sound looks like this (BAM!) And, I think that's it.

Kit:Sorry for the long note!D:

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p><em>Cold...dark...alone...so cold...<em>

A small boy shakes in a dirty alley; on the break of madness, he hugs himself closer in a vain effort to keep warm on this chilly night. People pass as if they don't see him; as if he's not there, and he wants so badly not to be in the situation he finds himself in. He lets his body lean onto a filthy trashcan, closing his heavy eyes. _Maybe today's the last day... Maybe I will never have to open my eyes to this hideous world ever again..._

With that the small child drifted into a deep, dark sleep that he hoped to never wake from.

(*)..(*)..(*)

A tall, well dressed man walked out from a shop and sighed. _Another pointless journey into the filthy streets of London._ _Why did I even come here?_ The demon couldn't remember. He sighed again as he strolled down the street, shoes clicking lightly, coat drifting around him, caused by the blowing, biting wind. The past hundred years have been quite drab for the young demon and he had been desperately looking for a change of pace. He looked up at the cloudy grey sky, giving it his classic smirk before continuing on his bored way.

The nobleman looked to be in his early twenties. He was a strikingly handsome man and would always have both men and women trailing after him like dogs begging for scraps. He was dressed in fine expensive clothes that had great care and detail put into them, and had a long simple black cane leading his steps. His face always held an amused smirk, like he was laughing at some private joke, and his eyes were a shocking red. His hair was done in a messy way that make him look even sexier than he already was, and on top of his head was a black top hat, covering most of the black, silky locks.

As he passed an alley he got a whiff of something that nearly knocked him off his feet. He whipped his head towards it, eyes widening slightly before going back behind their mask of indifferent amusement. _That can't possibly be a human... all that is down there are a few hobos._ He narrowed his eyes, his interest peaking at the strange new scent. He followed his nose as he walked down the alleyway. Soon it lead him to the last thing he thought he'd see: a sleeping boy.

The boy looked to be about 13 years old. His hair was messy and dirty, but had a dark almost blackish blue tint to it. His arms were crossed in front of him as if he was trying to warm himself up, and his legs were folded to the side. He was not dressed for the chilly weather. A tattered corset like vest hung from his frame, and lose underwear like shorts hugged his thin waist. Both articles of clothing were filthy and looked as if they haven't been washed in weeks. He had no shoes and his feet were bloody and covered in dirt, like he had been walking the streets for weeks. He was so thin, like he hadn't eaten in days. Bruises were evident on his frail body.

But the demon could see past all that. The small boy was beautiful; he had a round porcelain doll face that still held some of his childhood. (but that might be do to the fact that he was sleeping, the man couldn't tell.) His lips were full and parted and his chest rose and fell lightly as he breathed evenly. His skin was milky, and if it weren't for his short hair the man would have thought he was a girl. But the thing that attracted him most about the boy was his scent. It was enticing, dark and sinful. The demon closed his eyes and inhaled the intoxicating scent deeply, letting the aroma fill his senses. He had never smelt anything like it. His eyes turned to slits and had a demonic glow to them.

He looked to the side where a few men (women?) were crowded around a dumpster fire. _They don't really seem to want him._ He smirked devilishly and looked down at the thin child, wondering how no other demon had found him yet. _Well, if no one wants him... Might as well._He picked up the thin child bride style and walked out of the alley. A few people stared but no one bothered to stop and question the handsome demon. He walked the short distance to his carriage and let Tanaka open the small door.

Waking into the cozy carriage, he laid the boy across the seat in front of him, making sure he was comfortable, and then sat down opposite. Shortly after he sat the carriage started moving, heading to the Michaelis Mansion.

(*)..(*)..(*)

* * *

><p>Kit: Well, that's the first chapter! I thought it was a good place to stop..<p>

Max: It's so short, God the readers should just forget about your crappy story now.

Kit: D:But..but..but.. I have a plot and put my heart into this come on give it a try Max!

Max: *sighs* Fine whatever your part of the Flock again.

Kit: :O *passes out*

Fang: While she's passed out I would like to say, readers please review she spent so much time on this crap you have no idea how much it would mean to her.

Max: O.O That's the most I've ever heard him say.

Fang: *disappears into tree*

_-Kit0w0_


	2. Under My Skin

A/N:

Kit: Hey everyone!:D Here's the next chapter to "A Blue Flame!"!^0^ This one is extra long to make up for the short crappy first chapter! ^w^

Max: Yeah that one did suck ass.

Kit: :L I don't need this from you Max! *sighs* Anywho, I'm sorry this chapter is posted this late. T^T It's a long story but basically the original chapter 2 got killed. o.o Well while rewriting it, it went a completely new way! I think it sticks to Ciel's character allot better though. I still think they're both ooc but hell I'm not the original author! And, besides I think the way they act fits this story better! And this chapter not including my crazy long A/N almost reached 3,000 words!:DD 2,875 to be exact!xD And, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed/favorited/subscribed and just read this story! It helps me write faster, and I can't thank you enough for your support! Responds to anonymous reviews are at the bottom!

Max: Whatever, just get on with the story!

Kit: OK Max!:P I'll stop torchering me readers and get this shit started! Oh! Before I forget Fang start the Disclaimer and Warning!

Fang: No bitch.

Kit *sighs* Fine you heard him Disclaimer go on...

Disclaimer: *sighs* Kit does not and will not ever own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). Nor does she make any profit from this story. She just uses them because she's not creative enough to make up her own characters.

Kit: D: You're full of shit. OK Warning go!

Warning: DAMN! Yep things are getting hot in this chapter! Nudity and Sexaul themes are running around at the end and boyxboy fluff is laced throughout chapter. Ciel's bipolarness, he's just all over the place!(Yes, the way I write Ciel, he a warning by himself!^-^") and OOC, though I try I can't get them exactly into charactor! T^T

Kit: Yup things are getting fluffy!:D *squeals at chapter* My inner fan girl couldn't help it! Sorry Ciel!

And just so no one is confused! Normal writing looks like this, (Thanks for all the reviews!) Invensys on normal words look like this (THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!) Thoughts look like this, (_Sebastian and Ciel are so cute!_) Invensys on thoughts look like this, (_**Why is my kindle so mean?**_) Sound looks like this, (BAM!) And I think that's it!

This chapter is dedicated to crazychick16! Thanks for being the first reviewer!

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

><p>(*)..(*)..(*)<p>

Sebastian looked up from studying the sleeping boy as the carriage approached his mansion; he smirked and stood up to carry the child out. Tanaka opened the door politely and waited for his master to climb out.

Sebastian got out soon after the door opened and adjusted the child in his arms trying not to disturb the boy too much. The young child cuddled closer to the man and whimpered, his small hand clutching the man's shirt. The demon smirked and walked up the few steps in front of his home then walked into the mansion.

Soon after a very flustered purple haired girl came running in covered in flour and other kitchen condiments. "MY LORD! BARD HAS-!" she stopped short through when she saw the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Hello, Mey-rin. I need you to go run a hot bath in my bathroom for out guest here." He gave her a charming smile that made her cheeks turn a bright red.

"Y-yes, m-my lord. B-but a-are you sure you w-w-want me to make it in your bathroom?" She gave him a confused look.

"Yes, that's what I said."

The maid nodded not asking any more questions. Bowing, she ran of to go obey her orders.

Sebastian then turned to Tanaka. "I will need you to have a meal ready in my room in an hour."

Tanaka bowed at his waist. "Understood sir."

Sebastian walked through the elegant halls of his mansion and eventually came to his master bedroom. He walked in and set the small child on his bed. He walked into the bathroom to see if the maid done her job, and was pleasantly surprised to step into a steamy, sweet smelling room. The bath was perfect; rose petals floated in the warm water and soft hand towels sat on the side with expensive soaps standing proudly next to them.

The demon gave her another one of his charming smiles. "Thank you, Mey-rin, the bath is excellent. This is all I need of you of you right now, so you may leave."

The maid looked past the man's shoulder and over at the boy lying on the bed. She opened her mouth as if she were about to say something but thought better of it and closed it. Her blushed deepened even more at the look the demon was giving her and the demon earl worried she might faint. Bowing, she took her leave and gave her master one last look before she was gone.

Sebastian walked over to the weak child and picked him up. The boy curled close to the man's warm chest as he carried him to the bathroom. He set him down on a long bench and started undressing him. The earl did not like what he saw. Cuts and dark bruises were more noticeable the more clothes came off. And his skinniness was made even clearer than before as he saw ribs bluntly through his almost translucent skin. When he started taking of the boy's shorts/underwear was when the boy's eyes suddenly opened.

Sebastian looked up and was dumbfounded by the clear blue orbs. They were beautiful to say the least and seemed endless and true. He looked even more enticing than before and the sleepiness in them just added to his attraction. But he was now wide-awake and much sooner than Sebastian would have liked. The look of fear and dread in his eyes shook the demon out of his trance.

The man gave the small boy a charming smile. "Hello, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. I found you in an alley, and took it upon myself to take you to my home. May I ask what yo-" the demon couldn't finish his sentence before the boy sprinted for the door.

The demon was faster though and caught the young boy around the waist before he could get very far. The child struggled in the strong man's strong arms.

"Stop it! P-please just let me go!" he yelled, tears running down the child's face as he pushed against Sebastian's hard chest. The man wrapped his arms around the child pushing him closer and rubbed his back in a soothing way, for some reason he felt the need to comfort the boy.

"Sssssh. I wont hurt you. You're safe."

The boy froze. No one has ever held him like this before; he looked up at the man through teary eyes, trying to understand what he wanted from him. The demon earl gazed back unwaveringly, letting the boy see that he wouldn't hurt him. Sebastian gently pushed the boy closer to his chest; the boy's head resting on the tall man's shoulder. He whispered sweet things to the small child and rubbed him in a relaxing way. The boy closed his eyes and let the man comfort him, letting a small whimper pass his lips.

Suddenly without warning, he started crying uncontrollably. Sebastian let him cry trying to calm him down. Somehow they had ended up on the floor with the boy curled up like a baby in the man's arms. The boy tried to speak a few times, but all that came out were unintelligible whimpers. Sebastian just shushed him.

After a few minutes, the child calmed down enough to speak. "W-why are y-you doing this?" He hiccupped.

Sebastian smiled at the child, and got out a handkerchief to clean up the boy's tear streaked face, some dirt coming off as he wiped. "Because I want to." _And if you trust me it will make everything much smoother._

The young boy gave him a blank look as the man wiped his face. _Why w__ou__ld he want to hold someone like _**_me_**_?_

Before the child could respond Sebastian asked, "May I ask what your name is?"

The boy looked surprised at the sudden question, but responded in a shaky voice. "C-Ciel. My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

The demon gave him one of his most charming smiles. "Ciel, what a beautiful name. My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I know you don't know me, but I need you to give me a chance. Will you let me wash you?"

Ciel looked shocked and confused at the strange question. He searched Sebastian's face for any signs of impure intentions. The demon saw Ciel look over his face, and gave the child an honest look trying to show him that he really wouldn't hurt him. Sebastian didn't want anything from the boy, he just wanted to see how bad his injuries were and wanted to make sure he wouldn't pass out and drown himself. The man could almost see the gears in Ciel's head turning, as he thought it over.

Ciel looked down at his hands. _He wants to give me a bath? Why would he do that?_ Ciel looked around the nice elegant bathroom._ He's probably some sick, rich weirdo that gets off at bathing children.. But that would mean that I couldn't get away even if I said no... I can__'t__ fight him... I have no cho__ice__ but to hope he wont hurt me that badly. Maybe if I say yes he will hold me like this again... I can't say no, it will only make it hurt more._

The boy lifted up his hand and put it on the man's neck. He gave the man a dazzling smile and nuzzled his neck. _If I give him what he wants then he will give me what I want..._ He wasn't stupid and he understood how it worked, give and take.

"What do you _really_ want from me _Sebastian_?" Ciel whispered into the raven's neck pressing his lips against the hot skin. Sebastian loved the way his name rolled of the boy's lips, and the little kiss on his neck made his demonic side stir.

The man was surprised at the sudden change in attitude and smirked in delight. He leaned close to the boy's ear letting his hot breath ghost over the sensitive skin.

"I want to bathe you," he whispered, seductively.

Ciel giggled as his hands played with the demon's black locks. "Whatever you want, _master_."

Ciel had no idea were that "master" came from. _What does he mean_ _**master**__?_

Sebastian smirked again. "Is that a yes?" he asked, but before the boy could answer he suddenly stood up, startling the child and making him cling even closer to the demon.

Sebastian carried Ciel over to the long bench and set him down, he then put a little of his demonic powers into the water to warm it up again. Sebastian pulled off the boy's shorts and plopped him into the reheated water before he could do anything. He promptly striped himself and stepped into the warm water. Ciel couldn't help but relax into the calming water; he hadn't had a hot bath in what felt like forever.

"May I wash you?" Sebastian asked looking over to the boy.

Ciel looked up at the man giving him his best innocent face. _I can play this game. _"Only if you hold me again."

The child again surprised the demon. _What a blunt __bargain__, does he really want me to just hold him?_ Sebastian smiled softly at the boy.

"I will hold you for however long you wish," the demon answered, his voice silky and soothing.

The boy's eyes widened a little. _I__t couldn't be that easy. _"You promise?"

Sebastian almost laughed at the boy's reaction. "I swear."

Ciel smiled and turned his back to the man giving him permission. Sebastian got closer to the boy and started cleaning and massaging his stiff back, loosening the knots in the boys stressed body. Ciel closed his eyes sighing contently as the man scrubbed away. Sebastian moved to the boy's chest wrapping his arms around the small child as he cleaned his front. Ciel found himself leaning on the man's hard chest, his arms spread and floating in the pleasant water. Sebastian did his magic on the boy and Ciel let himself get lost in the warmth.

Sebastian felt the boy relax into his arms as he cleaned him. The demon let some of his powers leak into the small body as he rubbed and cleaned the child's body. Ciel felt something hot go through his body, and he shivered at the feeling, wondering if the man had drugged him. Soon the harsh bruises started fading and the deep cuts disappeared before the red eyes of the demon. He felt the boy shiver and held him closer nuzzling his neck.

Ciel felt so warm, he had never felt so complete and safe in his entire life. The small child turned around in the man's arms, wrapping his small arms around the demon's neck and pushed himself against the strong body. Sebastian let the boy cling to him, and wrapped his arms around the small body supporting the light weight. Ciel straddled Sebastian's hips wrapping himself around the man in a child like way. Sebastian responded to the touch and curled himself closer to the boy.

Ciel felt himself get lost in the overwhelming feeling of being held in the strong arms and put his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck. Ciel let his arms fall from around his neck and wrap around the man, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian held Ciel like that for a while; both of them getting used to the feeling of the other. The man rubbed Ciel's now clear smooth back, making the boy's eyes droop at the soothing gesture. Sebastian felt the boy start to fall asleep.

"Now, now. We can't have you falling asleep just yet. We still have to finishing bathing."

Ciel nodded, removing himself slowly from the embrace, sitting himself once more in front of the man.

Sebastian poured some sweet smelling soap into his palm and lathered it into the young child's hair. Ciel closed his eyes as the man scrubbed the soap into his hair not letting the soap to get into the sensitive areas. Sebastian then got a bucket of warm water and dumped it onto the child's head making Ciel yelp in surprise. Ciel rubbed his eyes, trying to get the water out of them as Sebastian chuckled evilly.

He then rubbed a different kind of soap into the boy's soft locks, and dumped another bucket over the child's head when he was done. The boy yelped yet again voicing a complaint as he tried to rub the water from his eyes. The man apologized as he scrubbed Ciel's face clean, the boy just grumbled in response.

Sebastian got a hand towel, wetted it, and started cleaning the boy's belly. Ciel stiffened. _This is it, payback for the hug he gave me._ Sebastian noticed the boy's sudden discomfort and asked him if he would like to clean himself. Ciel looked confused before shyly taking the towel. Sebastian moved to the other side of the tub were Ciel's feet were, and got a new towel to clean him with.

He then started scrubbing and popping the small toes. This made Ciel squeaked cutely, and Sebastian smirk. The boy started cleaning his most private of places, glancing up at Sebastian before doing so. Sebastian didn't seem to be paying any attention to the child, to concentrated on the boy's feet. Ciel finished up, and waited for the man to finish also.

After Sebastian was done with Ciel's feet he looked proudly down at his work. The pink feet shined in the low light and Ciel stretched them slightly, sighing at the nice feeling. Sebastian started massaging the boy's feet, moving up him to finish cleaning his slender legs. The boy watched the man wash and massage his legs and was surprised to not see his eyes wonder over his young body.

He thought the man would've been giving him the most perverted looks, but all he saw on the man's face was a amused smirk and he had no idea what that could mean. Sebastian finished cleaning the boy and rinsed him off, dumping warm water over the boy's head once more. Startling the child out of his thoughts, he let out a yelp and glared at the smirking man. The man apologized again; Ciel just rubbed his eyes, grumbling.

Sebastian quickly cleaned himself and stood up, taking the boy with him as he did so. Faster then any human could've he dried them both off. Ciel had his towel draped around his shoulders holding it in his hands under his chin in a cute way. Sebastian smirked. _I wonder if he knows how cute he is..._ Sebastian then picked Ciel up bride style and carried him to his bed. Ciel gasped at the sudden change, wondering how the man was so fast.

Sebastian set the boy down on the lush bed and went to his dresser, pulling out black silky boxers for himself. He pulled them on and hunted for sleeping clothes for Ciel. He found a formal shirt and draw string sleeping pants for the small child and went back to his bed to dress the boy. As he started dressing Ciel he realized that his clothes were way to big for the small child. _I'll get some proper clothes for him tomorrow._ After he was done dressing Ciel he climbed on the bed.

As if on cue Tanaka came in with a cart of food. He rolled the food over to the side of the bed Ciel was on. He presented the food and politely left with a "Ho. Ho. Ho."

Tanaka made the main dish a bowl of noodles, butter, and cheese and made the side dishes bread and milk. It could make any chief cry from the beauty of it. Ciel gave it a longing look before waiting for Sebastian to eat it.

Sebastian chuckled. "This is for you, Ciel."

Ciel looked from Sebastian to the food wide eyed. "What to you mean? This food is way too nice for me to eat."

Sebastian smiled kindly at Ciel. "No, nothing is too good for you, Ciel."

The boy looked at the man and smiled. "Thank you, Sebastian."

Sebastian gazed at Ciel's happy face. _He is even more beautiful when he smiles._

The boy had to be starved, but was very polite in the way he ate, not getting a crumb out of place. After the boy was done eating he felt his eyes droop. He leaned on Sebastian's arm tiredly starting to give into sleep. Sebastian smirked and adjusted them so that Ciel was lying in his arms under the covers. Ciel snuggled deeper into Sebastian, putting all his trust into the man. The boy said a soft goodnight, and Sebastian smirked and whispered a good night back. The demon felt the boy slip off into unconsciousness and couldn't help but think...

_So cute..._

(*)..(*)..(*)

* * *

><p>Kit: Are some of you wondering why Ciel is so touchy feely?:D It's OK if you think that clinging to someone butt naked is perfectly normal! ^W^ I would just like to explain to everyone else out there who finds that weird! The way I'm writing it Ciel hadn't been shown any love or affection in his past life, because of this when Sebastian held him he was surprised, and wanted more!:D And, he is starved to dramatic levels, not to mention sleepy so he isn't really in the right mind!(feel free to scroll up now and reread it!) Anywho, Did you like it?:D I hope it was fluffy enough for all my fangirls out there!xD<p>

Max: How could it be any fluffier?

Kit: Well...*nose bleed* ^i-i^

Max: God damnit you stupid pervert!

Kit: Tehee!c; OK thank you all for reading! I didn't think I could put this much of myself into something but I did and I'm proud of all my hard work!:'D I think I'm done blableing, now lets move on to beging!:D PLEASE REVIEW! They really do make me feel like people expect something from me, and that makes me put 100%of myself into what I'm writing:) Hate it? Love it? Want more? TELL ME! Oh, and if you see any mistakes put it in a review too! I spent like five hours(maybe more..) editing this to perfection, so I want to make sure everything is as close to perfect as posable! Thanks again for reading!:DDD

* * *

><p><strong>Responds to Reviews!<strong>

Thank you anonymous reviewers! Big or small I love all the reviews you people give me!^w^

crazychick16: OK, OK! I gave you more!xD Thanks for being the first reviewer!:DD

ILikEUrCat: Yesh!xD Those crazy flying kids! Always popping up in my A/N's!:L

Maria: Thank you! I'm glade you thought it was good so far!^w^

* * *

><p><em>-Kit0w0<em>


	3. The Cats in the Bag

A/N:

Kit: Hello readers! Here's another chapter to "A Blue Flame"!^o^ It's not as long as the last chapter but hey it's an update!:D Anywho, I've decided to make this A/N short and kicked Max and Fang out! ^w^ They're useless anyway!

Max: *Kicks down closet door Kit locked her in and lunges for her.*

Kit:WAAAAAAHH! *runs away*

Fang: *sigh* Disclaimer, Warning you know the drill.

Disclaimer: Just go to the last chapter lazy people!

Warning: Nothing to be warned about but the plot has _finally _started, maybe some fluffyness but that's to be expected with Kit.

Kit: *locks Max in same closet* Yup! Everyone the plot begins! And I've changed some things around!:D The time change thingy and my A/N are now going to be in the middle of the page, and I got a beta! So, now it looks like I know how to spell!:DD And, I think I might repost some chapters!^-^" I sorry I can't spell.-(bad grammer)..Responds to anonymous reviews are at the bottom! And, thank you for the all the people who review and support this story! It helps so much!

Anyway, normal writing looks like this (Kit has no idea how to spell.) And thoughts looks like this(_I like cats!) _OK I think that's it!_  
><em>

_This chapter is dedicated to Carrie2sky for being such an awesome beta!^w^_

_Happy reading!  
><em>

* * *

><p>(*)..(*)..(*)<p>

Ceil was on the thin line of consciousness and unconsciousness. He didn't try to wake up; far too warm and relaxed to even think of such things. _I wonder if someone drugged me._ He soon felt that he was awake but didn't want to open his eyes quite yet, wanting to drift in the nice warmth forever. Ciel smiled at the thought of someone drugging him, finding something amusing about it.

Ciel felt himself unwillingly become a little more alert. His thoughts drifted to past events, wandering aimlessly through his head. The boy was suddenly snatched out of his sleepy state. Ciel's eyes snapped open, and he pushed himself up ruffling someone underneath him. He gazed down and realized that he was on top of a shirtless man.

This had happened before, but usually the person had just got done fucking the shit out of him, and Ciel just wouldn't have the strength to pull himself off them. The boy shot out of the lush bed tripping over his own feet, and landed on his butt. He crawled backwards away from the man in a desperate way, trying to get away from the memory. His heart pumping at wild speeds, eyes wide and frightened.

Sebastian glanced over at the hot mess on the floor. The so-called mess was leaning back on his thin arms, chest rising and falling in a panicky way. His clothes ruffled, even a few buttons on his shirt were undone showing a tempting amount of shoulder. Sebastian threw his legs over the side of the bed in a sitting position. Tilting his head a little, concern showing on his face.

Ciel backed up even further crowding himself into a corner of the room. His back hit the wall and he wrapped his arms around himself putting his forehead on his knees. Ciel panted trying to get a hold of himself. Sebastian watched for a moment before deciding to get up and walk over to the boy. He knelt down in front of him putting his hands on his tiny shoulders he shook him trying to snap him out of it. He could feel Ciel shaking.

Ciel felt the man touch his shoulders. _The man.. The man in the bed... Sebastian... Sebastian!_ Ciel's head snapped up and gazed at Sebastian. Ciel shot from his place and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"S-Sebastian." The boy started sobbing.

"Ciel, sssshhh it's OK, you are safe." Sebastian cradled him and rubbed his back.

The boy sobbed into the man's chest, letting the tears and snot run down his face. Sebastian comforted the boy, whispering sweet things to him softly as the child clung to him. Ceil's sobs soon turned to hiccups, the tears still running down his face. _Damn, this kid is such a mess._

Sebastian did his best at cleaning the boy's pitiful face. Using Ciel's nightshirt as a make shift handkerchief. Ciel closed his eyes, letting the man wipe his face. He tried to calm himself down, taking deep, hiccupped breaths.

Sebastian just held him knowing that the boy just needed time to regroup, and that the more he did this the easier it would be to get his blood. They stayed that way for a few minutes as the child tried to relax his shaken mind. Ciel shifted and slid out of the man's lap. He looked over at the man through puffy eyes wondering why he did it. Sebastian sat there and gazed back at the boy.

He looked lost and confused and more than anything broken. Sebastian picked up the frail child and walked back to the bed setting him down. Ciel stiffened and sat up leaning back on his arms, he looked up at Sebastian.

"Are you going to rape me Sebastian?" he asked frightened of the answer.

Sebastian went over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Looking at the small boy he smirked.

"No. If I wanted to rape you I would have already."

Ciel's eyes darted around as he thought that over. He looked up at the man and sat up all the way.

"Then what do you want from me?"

Sebastian looked Ciel in the eye as he spoke. "I want your blood."

Ciel was shocked! _W__hat does he mean by that?_

"You want my… blood?" Ciel asked unsure if he heard him right. Sebastian crawled along the bed next to Ciel. He sat next to the boy giving him a sexy smirk.

"Yes. You are the most dark, alluring thing that I have ever smelt in my entire life. I want your blood. I will give you anything you wish for, if you let me have it." Sebastian caressed Ciel's cheek; his bright red eyes trapping his prey. Ciel's mouth hung open, not sure what he should say to that.

"W-why do you want my blood?" Ciel asked giving the man a doe like look. Sebastian smirked letting his hand drop.

"Because it's what I feed of off. I am a demon," Sebastian stated calmly.

"You're...a demon?" Ciel was confused beyond laughing at the man's statement.

"You don't believe me?" Sebastian smirked and leaned closer to the boy gazing into the blue depths.

Ciel gazed back, in awe and fear at the man's swirling red eyes. He found that he couldn't look away, too amazed at the demon.

Sebastian's warm breath ghosted over Ciel's face." Are you scared?"

The boy found that he couldn't answer. _Am I scared?_ He didn't feel anything bad towards the demon. _All he has done is shown me kindness! I have no reason to be afraid. All he wants is my blood though...hmmm... I can do that. _Ciel's eyes glinted. His mood turning as he saw the exchange the demon wanted, or at least he saw what he could bargain over.

"Why would I be scared?" The demon leaned closer, but Ciel didn't move an inch still gazing into the demons eyes as they had a silent showdown.

"Aren't humans supposed to be scared of us? I could get you into hell if you're not careful." Sebastian studied Ciel's face smirking at the sudden hardened features.

"I can't think of a worse hell then of the one I've been through," Ciel answered, leaning even closer to Sebastian, their lips meeting.

(*)..(*)..(*)

* * *

><p>Kit: MWHAHAHA!:DD I know I'm evil but I couldn't help it!xD<p>

Max: *still locked in closet*

Kit: Do you like the A/N better this way?o.o I think I like my A/N in the middle better but it makes it look like a poem.=^='' ... Plez review! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK DAMNIT! RAWR!

* * *

><p><strong>Responds to Reviews!<strong>

TooLazy2LogIn: *squeals* I'm glade you liked all the fluffyness! You make me feel like I made Ciel the way I wanted him! Don't die yet the story only just begun!xD I hope this chapter was up to your expectations! Thanks so much for the review!^w^

XDgoddess: I'm glade you liked it!:D I don't know if you would call it spunk but Ciel does have something!xD I hope you liked this chapter!x3 Thanks for the review!:D

* * *

><p><em>-Kit0w0<em>


	4. The Bag's in the River

A/N:

Kit: WAAAAHH! I have to get ready for school!D: Max, take over! *runs of to go get ready*

Max: Okay everyone, Kit has decided that her regular updating day is going to be every Friday! But, she might update sooner than that if there is some kind of special holiday, or she gets the chapter done early! I don't think we have time to talk about anything else, Fang hows it lookin?

Fang: Kit now has ten minuites to get ready.

Kit: WAAAHH! I don't have time for this A/N! If you want a Disclaimer or Warning then go to the last chapter! It's still really fluffy! ^o^ Also I'm writing Ciel without an eye patch:3 Is everyone cool with that? THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! 31? OMG! That's why I'm running late today, because of all ya'lls damn reviews! T^T I LOVE YOU CRAZY KIDS SO MUCH! Okay on with the story!:D *has only five minuites to get ready*

_Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>Sebastian responded to the kiss, the action feeling strangely natural to the demon. Ciel's pressed his lips to the man's briefly and then pulled his head away, unintentionally teasing the demon. Sebastian followed the boy as he pulled away, and Ciel fell back onto the bed, trying to put some space between them. Sebastian pined Ciel's arms over his head and hovered over the small male, leaning close to his face. Ciel's cheeks were flushed and his eyes were wide as he gazed up into the man's brilliant red orbs.<p>

_If Ciel wan__ts__ to play with fire so be __it,_Sebastian thought as he kissed Ciel again, swallowing the small lips in an overwhelming kiss. The young child was frightened; he didn't know what had come over the man. He started panicking as Sebastian continued to kiss him, and locked his lips tightly, not letting the man get any reaction in that way. He wiggled under the demon trying to free himself. Ciel closed his eyes and turned his head away freeing his lips.

"S-Sebastian stop it! Get the hell off me!" He growled as the man started nipping and sucking his neck.

Sebastian knew he was taking it a bit far. He would lose the trust he worked so hard to get if he kept this up, but he couldn't help it. Ciel was just too alluring; the demon had a hard time controlling himself when the boy tempted him so. Ciel's heart rate sped up to panicky levels as Sebastian bit his neck. He could feel the delicious blood racing under Ciel's skin as his lips pressed against the warm flesh. Sebastian nipped at the younger male's neck, barely hearing the boy's complaints as he gave the soft skin another bite. _If I just pushed a little harder I could taste that beautiful blood._

Ciel gasped as the man bit his neck again and started getting desperate.

"P-please Sebastian! Stop it!" Ciel kicked out his legs, but it was no use. The demon had him trapped.

Ciel felt himself slipping back into his past, his mind wondering back to the dark memories. _No, no, no, no!_ Ciel let out a shriek and struggled wildly in Sebastian's hold, screaming at the man to let him go.

Something broke through to Sebastian and he pulled away, looking over the child's shaking body. Ciel backed away from the man, getting off the bed. His eyes darted around and he breathed heavily as he tried not to get lost in his past.

Ciel closed his eyes and put a hand to his burning forehead trying to take deep calming breaths. Sebastian sat cross-legged on the bed and watched Ciel, curiously waiting for his next actions. Ciel opened his eyes and glared at the man pissed beyond reason.

"Why the fuck would you do that? I told you to stop!" Ciel's eyes were blazing, an angry fire dancing in the deep blue.

Sebastian smirked and got up, walking over to the boy. Ciel backed away from the man, mistrust in his features.

"Get the fuck away from me!" Ciel was soon backed into the wall Sebastian effectively trapping him.

"You were just asking for it." Sebastian replied deviously as he lifted up Ciel's chin and looked over the child's angered face.

_Why would he do that? Damn demon. _Ciel suddenly felt an overwhelming dizziness. Black spots danced in his vision, and the world slipped from underneath his feet. Sebastian saw the boy start to fall and caught him before he hit the floor. Ciel was passed out. Sebastian frowned at the boy and walked to his bed setting him down.

Sebastian called for Tanaka, and when the old butler arrived he ordered him to call for a doctor. Tanaka bowed and went to fulfill his duties. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and studied the small boy.

His face was flushed and his lips were parted, as he took short gasps. His eyes were closed, eyebrows knitted as if he was struggling. Ciel's arms were on ether side of him and his legs were thrown about in front of him. He then twisted to the side and curled into a ball, breath still short and ragged.

Sebastian frowned and walked over to the bed towering over the child. Ciel stirred again and opened his eyes. He looked up at Sebastian, dazed. Ciel sat up and swung his legs over the bed as if he were about to stand.

"Oh no you don't. Lay back down and rest Ciel." Sebastian pushed the boy back lightly.

Ciel let the man push him down. "I feel hot." He looked up at Sebastian with that dazed look still glazing his eyes.

"You have a fever, a doctor is on the way. Now, you need to lay back and rest." Sebastian helped Ciel into a more comfortable position.

Ciel leaned back into the plush pillows his mind hazy and his body too warm. Sebastian pulled a light sheet over the boy's body knowing that the blanket would be to hot for the small child.

Ciel felt his eyes droop and let his head roll to the side, his mind slipping off into deep sleep. Sebastian went to his bathroom and got a wet washcloth. He laid it on top of Ciel's hot head, hoping that would cool him down a little.

Sebastian then got dressed into a black fitted suit, not wanting to see the doctor in just his boxers.

Soon after a woman covered in red from head to foot came bustling in. "Oh, Sebastian! What ever has you so ill as to call me? You know I live a busy life so this must be of great importance." The woman eyed the healthy looking man, her eyes narrowing.

The demon gave the woman one of his dazzling smiles. "It's not I who is in need of your skill today, Madam Red."

Madam Red huffed. "Well who is in need of me then?" It was then that she saw the boy laying on the bed.

Sebastian gestured to Ciel. "I believe he might need some of your time."

The red haired woman hurried over to the side of the bed where Ciel was sleeping and started a thorough check up. She frowned and looked up at Sebastian.

"Were did you find this child? He seems to be in a very weak state of health." She frowned again and opened a bag that she brought in with her, digging around for needed doctor tools.

"Well, I don't think you would understand if I tried to explain, so lets just say I have taken an interest in this boy and want him in the best of health."

Madam Red rolled her eyes. "I should have expected such an answer from you. Now, help me sit him up."

Sebastian smirked and helped the red dressed woman fix Ciel so that he was in more of a sitting position.

The child's eyes fluttered and opened, sleepiness showing in the blue depths. He focused on a woman in front him with a disoriented look crossing his face as he tried to get his bearings. His gaze fell on Sebastian. His blue eyes were lidded and his lips were parted, the blush made him look irresistible.

Sebastian smirked and cupped his face feeling his flushed skin radiating heat and energy. The boy's eyes closed at the cool touch and he sighed leaning into it. The washcloth slid off Ciel's head and fell on the pillow. Ciel's head now lay on its side as sweat mixed with water and dripped down his face.

Madam Red cleared her throat. Sebastian's hand dropped lifelessly back to his side. He watched as she went back to her check up, pulling Ciel's shirt up so that she could examine his chest and respiration better.

She soon finished the check up and turned to Sebastian. "Well, he has a cold, but it seems he also suffers from asthma. Being chilled, stressed, and having a cold brings it on. I wouldn't worry too much. He just needs about a week or so of bed rest. I'll give him some medicine that should help, but make sure to feed him properly and give him plenty of water to drink. He should be fine, but send for me if he gets any worse." She dug through her bag and gave him the medicine the boy needed.

Sebastian smiled at her and set the medicine down on the bedside table. "I'll have Tanaka send the money for everything to you later. Thank you so much for coming out Madam Red, I hope you have a safe trip."

Madam Red smiled and let Sebastian walk her out. At the door she said he goodbyes. "Sebastian take good care of that boy, I don't want to have to make any unnecessary trips." With that and a wink she was gone, the faint scent of her perfume lingering in the air.

Sebastian sighed and walked back to his room. He walked over to the sick child on the bed and picked up the washcloth. Sebastian went back to the bathroom and rewet it. He came back to the flushed child and pressed the wet cloth to his forehead.

Ciel's eyes darted around under his eyelids. Sebastian smirked and pulled up a chair to sit next to the bed. _Must be having a dream._ Leaning back into the chair he crossed his arms. _Ciel, you are so high __maintenance__. Making me do all these things for you, such a needy child. But it will be worth it all and more once I have that blood._

(*)..(*)..(*)

Small A/N:

Kit: PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED THEM TO LIVE! RAWR!:F

* * *

><p><em>-Kit0w0<em>


	5. Blood rushes down

A/N:

Kit: *has a spazed out mad fit*

Max: WTF? What's your problem Kit my god get a hold of yourself!

Kit: *unintelligible angry words*

Fang: She only got 4 reviews for the last chapter...

Kit: *starts sobbing* It's because I'm ugly right readers? My face is just so damn deformed and broken out you just can't review right?

Max: *Pats back* Look on the bright side at least you're not as ugly as Ari.

Ari: *Pops into A/N* WTF, DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME MAX?

Max, Fang and Ari get in epic battle.

Kit: *wails* WHY AM I SO UGLY?

Kit: *sniffs* Well.. you people don't deserve this early update, but whatever I got it done might as well.T^T It's not like anyone cares or reads this story...*sobs* This is a tiny explaining chapter, it's tiny because there's too much fluffy boy love! Which leaves me to my disclaimer and warning!:D

Disclaimer: Kit doesn't own Kuroshitsuji, she wouldn't be writing this if she did.

Warning: OOC, Bad language, fluffiness, and BOYXBOY love!:D

Kit: Normal story is like this, (You people piss me off.) Thoughts look like this,(_Why am I so ugly?_) And I think that's it!

Big shout out to my four reviewers! Thank you! You're the reason I'm posting this!^w^

_Happy reading motherfuckers!_

(*)..(*)..(*)

Ciel was finally starting to wake up. Sebastian could tell by the way his breath turned uneven, a slight wheeze with each intake of breath. Soon Ciel's eyes fluttered opened and fell on Sebastian.

He blinked slowly a few times, still somewhat sleepily before he gradually sat up. Ciel had been out for three hours, and had slept like the dead. The only thing that gave away that the child was even alive was his rising and falling chest. Sebastian hadn't moved an inch while the child slept, watching the boy sleep was strangely entertaining him and he found he didn't want to leave.

Ciel rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over at the demon, his cheeks still flushed from the fever. "Why am I in bed again Sebastian?"

All Ciel could remember was being attacked by the demon. This deeply worried the boy, but he couldn't do much about it. Ciel told the demon what he remembered, and Sebastian filled in the rest of how he had passed out and called the doctor.

Ciel threw his legs over the bed making a move to get up, but Sebastian wouldn't have that. "Ciel, you need at least a week of bed rest. It's the doctors orders, so lay down." The demon stood up pushing the boy down.

"Stop it, Sebastian! I just need the restroom." Ciel batted Sebastian's hands away and continued to get up.

Sebastian sighed and picked the boy up bridal style. Ciel gasped at the sudden movement and clung to Sebastian's neck. "W-what the hell are you doing Sebastian? Put me down!"

"Don't you need to use the rest room? I can't have you walk all the way over there. You might pass out again." The demon smirked and walked to the bathroom.

"I wont pass out! Do you really think I'm that frail?" Ciel wiggled in the man's arm trying to free himself.

Sebastian smirked and set the child down near the toilet. Ciel just stood there glaring at the man.

"Well?" Sebastian waited.

"Well what?" Ciel asked, still pissed at the demon.

"Didn't you need to use the bathroom?" Sebastian smirked at the angry child.

Ciel's jaw dropped and his fists balled at his sides. "I will most certainly not relieve myself in front of you!"

Sebastian sighed. "Then do you want me to turn around?"

"No! Get the hell out!" Ciel yelled, pointing to the door.

Sebastian shook his head and walked out leaving the child by himself. Ciel let out a breath, his shoulders sagging without the demons presence. He did his business and walked to the sink to wash.

As Ciel scrubbed his hands he looked up at himself in a mirror over the sink. The boy froze as his eyes met the reflected image. Besides a flush and being very thin, he was completely healthy looking. Ciel dried his hands not taking his eyes off himself.

He stepped away from the mirror wide eyed and lifted his hand to his face. The boy in the mirror copied his movement, a bewildered look on his face. Ciel spread his arms in front of him and looked at his hands. They were perfectly normal, not a scratch flawing the porcelain skin. Ciel took off his shirt, letting it fall to the ground in a wrinkled pile. He lifted his hands and felt the skin on his stomach. It was flat and smooth, as if nothing had ever marked him. It was as if he had stepped into a new set of skin.

The last time Ciel had seen himself in a mirror he had looked bad, really bad. Scratches and bruises had been on nearly every inch of is body. There was no way he could have healed that fast. Ciel looked himself over one last time before putting his shirt back on.

_I mean I would at least have a __scar__ or two, what the hell happened to me?_ Ciel thought for a moment._ It has to be that demon__; __there just isn't any other explanation._

Ciel gave his reflection one last glance before he left the bathroom. Sebastian frowned when he saw the boy walking out.

"I thought I told you that you might pass out if you walk. You should have just called for me."

"What did you do to me?" Ciel asked, ignoring the demon's statement. His eyebrows came together as he gave Sebastian a troubled look.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "What are you referring to?"

Ciel huffed and took off his shirt, in an angry snappy way. "What did you do to my body? It was covered in injuries and now it's suddenly undamaged!" He gestured to his smooth chest angrily.

Sebastian sighed. "What are you getting so worked up about? You're healed. What's so wrong about that?"

Ciel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm so _worked up_ because I don't know what you did to me." _He could __have__ drugged me like that one time when that man..._

Ciel shook his head trying to shake away the bad thoughts and went over to the bed, sitting down next to Sebastian.

"Well, I think I've already told you this, but I am a demon. Being a demon comes with powers that can heal people to a certain extent," Sebastian explained.

Ciel looked up at the demon with a wide-eyed look. "So, you healed me?"

Sebastian smirked down at the boy. "Yes, you needed my help badly." The demon's eyes silently questioned Ciel.

Ciel looked down at his hands playing with his fingers. "You told me before that you wanted my blood. Why is that? You're a demon not a vampire," Ciel asked lifting his head to give the demon a smirk.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Demons feed off of souls and blood carries a certain amount of soul throughout the body. When you bleed, some of your soul leaves with the blood. Your soul is like your body and can heal itself, but also like your body if you soul loses enough of itself then it will die." The demon studied the boy's face. "Do you understand?"

Ciel nodded taking in the information, and processing it. "What happens if you don't eat a soul for a long time? And what does your body do with all that blood?" Ciel's nose wrinkled at the thought.

"Well, I can go about ten years without a soul before I die. When I drink blood my body separates the soul from the blood, and what's left over becomes a waste product."

Ciel smirked. "So you pee out the rest of my blood?"

Sebastian laughed. "No, my body uses it to fuel some of my power."

"But you said that it was a waste product!"

"It is. I don't need anything but the soul. My body just takes advantage of what it has."

Ciel thought for moment. "What do you do with my soul then?"

"All living things need a soul; it's the base of all organisms, so my body needs some kind of soul to support it," Sebastian explained, a sly smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around Ciel, spooning him and making him sit on his lap. Ciel let him, leaning back on his chest, not that he could get away even if he wanted to.

"That's why I crave your blood, the scent of your soul is laced with such delicious sinfulness. Being the nature of my species sinfulness is exciting, and we have an endless thirst for it." Sebastian nuzzled Ciel's neck breathing in his sweet scent. _But there is still somehow pure childishness lurking within him that bothers me._ Sebastian shook off the thought, deciding that he would grow out of it.

"So, Ciel you have two choices," the man muttered into his skin, his voice slightly muffled. He lifted his head and turned the boy towards himself. "You can stay here with me for the rest of your life, and give me your blood gradually. Or I can drink all of it right now and kill you. What will it be?" The demon gave Ciel a charming smile as he said this.

Ciel scoffed. _What kind of choices are those? Either way, I'll die…but…_"I choose the first one on one condition; you give me whatever I want." Ciel gazed up at the man, a pout on his lips.

Sebastian chuckled, admiring the boy's tenacity. "It's a deal. Let's seal it with a kiss."

Before Ciel could do anything about it, Sebastian leaned down and kissed those full pouty lips.

(*)..(*)..(*)

A/N:

Kit: Haha, I must have a weird fetish for the chapters ending with a kiss or something...

Max: Don't you get enough kissing from Fang and me?

Kit: Well...

Max and Fang: *suddenly start hardcore making out*

Kit: Tehe!^w^ Well, I don't know if you've figered this out yet but I've givin up on responding to reviews.D: I sorry, I just ya know, have a life and all so I will only respond to it if it catches my interest or something like that. ^-^" Just think of it as giving me more time to write!:D I STILL WANT REVIEWS!D: Really guys, come on it wont hurt you just click that button at the bottom and tell me what you think! Bitch me out if you want, I don't care! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I am giving you a free bitch pass don't take this lightly!o~o

P.S.

I reposted chapters 1-3! I think I've said this. *checks to see if she did* Okay s I said that I _might _repost the chapters. So, well I did and now there all beta and pretty like!:D I also changed some of Sebastian's thoughts around to make him more IC but I still think think I fail at an IC Sebastian... Welp that's all for now folks!:D R&R!

* * *

><p><em>-Kit0w0<em>


	6. Not now

A/N:

Kit: Hello everyone!:D Welcome to another chapter of "A Blue Flame"!^o^

Fang: Took you long enough.

Kit: Well...sorry about that readers!D: I started a new story, and you know that damn life of mine got in the way.:c Yes readers, I have a new story!^o^ I think that if you like "A Blue Flame" then you will surely like this one!^w^ So go check it out after you've enjoyed this chapter!:D

Max: Shamelessly advertising your stories, it doesn't even look that good. *reading summery*

Kit: Well you can just go suck it Max!D: I like it and I'm writing it and that's all that matters!xc

Fang: Lies. Get on with it already!

Kit: *sigh* This is what I have to deal with. .-.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.

Warning: Meh, same old fluffiness that Kit injects into all her stories.

Kit, you seem to have a fetish for starting and ending chapters with kissing and sleeping...

Kit: So?D: That's how I roll Warning!

Warning: *sigh* This is what I have to deal with. .-.

Kit: ...Well, normal writing looks like this: Sorry for the late update..

Thoughts look like this: _Cat pee glows in the dark._

Scene/time change looks like this: (*)..(*)..(*)

This story being beta by Carrie2sky.(Thank you!)

And that's it!:D

_Happy reading!_

(*)..(*)..(*)

Ciel gasped into the small kiss while Sebastian, always the one to jump on opportunities, took advantage. He plunged his tongue into the small mouth, tasting every inch of the warm cave. Ciel was frozen with his mouth open, lifelessly letting the demon roam in his mouth freely. He watched the man with wide eyes as he continued to kiss him passionately.

_Is he going to do it now? _Ciel thought closing his eyes tightly, readying himself for whatever the demon had in mind.

Sebastian was deeply kissing the boy, but it was meaningless to him. For the demon it was like sampling a nice food, nothing more and Sebastian loved the way the boy tasted. However, he wondered why the child was suddenly so obedient. He broke away from Ciel, letting him breathe and gave him a curious look.

Ciel panted slightly, the lack of air making him even more flushed. He looked up at Sebastian, a sad looking expression glazing his blue eyes. Sebastian waited for him to blow up, but the boy just looked up at him as though he were expecting something from Sebastian.

A devilish smirk made its way to Sebastian's face and he wondered how far the boy would let him go. He got Ciel's chin between his pointer finger and thumb and leaned close to the boy, their lips only a few centimeters apart. Sebastian leaned even closer so their lips were only a hair apart.

"What are you waiting for Ciel?" He whispered; his warm breath ghosting over Ciel's lips.

Ciel pulled away from the man and turned his head to the side, hair falling over his eyes. He was leaning back on his hands now, eyes down cast in embarrassment. _So he didn't want anything, he was just kissing me for the hell of it, ugh._

"I'm not waiting for anything." Ciel was glad that his bright red face could be blamed on his high fever. He suddenly shoved Sebastian's chest. "Get the hell off me, you damn demon!"

This made Sebastian smirk, but he didn't move away from their closeness.

Ciel fed up awkwardly wiggled away from the demon and to his embarrassment fell off the bed. The boy fell to the ground with a small shriek, landing painfully on his arm, as he let out a groan at the pain and humiliation, while Sebastian busted out laughing.

The demon's bed was high up, and from the top of the mattress to the floor was about a yard. The boy thought that air was ground and had lost his footing.

Ciel sat up from the ground, glaring at the laughing man. "Don't laugh at me! It's your fault for having such a god damn high bed!" He huffed, too tired and frustrated to pick himself up from the ground. He closed his eyes and leaned against the huge bed, rubbing the area on his arm were he'd hit the floor.

Sebastian stopped laughing and looked down at the boy; a smirk still present on his face. He got off the bed and leaned down, picking the boy up. Ciel grunted, giving a lame complaint before giving up, too tired to do much of anything. Sebastian then placed Ciel on the bed, sitting in the chair he had sat in before.

Sebastian crossed his legs and put his elbow on the armrest, resting his head on his fist, giving Ciel a lazy, but amused smirk. The boy grew self conscious as the man continued to stare at him. Ciel looked at Sebastian and sighed; all he really wanted at the moment was sleep. He curled his legs closer to himself and pulled a blanket over his body, hiding.

Sebastian noticed the nervous gesture. Amused, he waited to see what the boy would do.

Suddenly, something caught in Ciel's throat that triggered a coughing fit. The sick boy sat up and coughed into his fist, trying to get control of his breathing. Sebastian watched carefully, ready to help the boy if it lasted too long. Ciel's lungs calmed down a few coughs later and he gave Sebastian an anger filled glare.

"Why don't you just use your powers to make this damn cold go away?" He asked, his voice choked and scratchy from the cold.

Sebastian frowned at the boy's question. "I can heal cuts and bruises very easily, but germs are more complex. I have never tried to heal anything that was sick before. I didn't even know you had a cold before Madam Red came."

Ciel sighed and leaned back on a fluffy pillow, closing his eyes in frustration. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Sebastian smirked at Ciel and got up. Understanding the hint, he decided that it would be better if the boy rested. Then a thought came to his mind.

"Ciel, do you want your own room?"

Ciel opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Sebastian. He raised his eyebrows and blinked, surprised at the offer.

"Yes, I would." Ciel made a move to get up, but Sebastian beat him to it and picked the boy up bridal style.

Ciel growled but gave up trying to get the demon to let him walk like a normal person. Sebastian carried the boy to one of the many nice guest rooms he had and set the small boy onto the plush bed.

Leaning down he placed a quick kiss on one of Ciel's warm cheeks. "Get well soon, Ciel." Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear, his tickling breath making the boy shiver. "I'll check on you later, get some rest."

With that he departed, leaving Ciel with his hand on his cheek, where he had been kissed, looking at the door where Sebastian had just passed through. _Why would he do that?_

Ciel shook his head and got more comfortable in his bed. He sighed and looked around his new room, wondering how his new life would work out. He wasn't sure about how the whole giving his blood to the demon would work, but he guessed he could worry about that later.

Sometime later on, he heard a knock on the door. Ciel jumped at the sound and sat up saying, 'come in' as best he could. Tanaka came in soon after with a cart full of wonderful food. Ciel perked up, feeling a little jolt of happiness at the thought of food.

Tanaka rolled the shiny cart over to the side of the bed Ciel was on and presented it, pouring a cup of Earl Grey when he was done.

Ciel gazed at the food longingly and thanked Tanaka. He bowed with a ho, ho, ho and then left Ciel to the wonderful food. Ciel ate soon after, loving the detail and care that was put into the food. After he ate he settled down. With a full belly and a foggy head he slipped into unconsciousness.

(*)..(*)..(*)

A/N:

Warning: See! I told you! Kit and her damn fetishes...

Kit: STFU Warning it's a good place to stop!xc

Max: *got done reading Kit's new story* I was right it is a piece of shit!:D

Kit: Yall are so cruel.D': Oh yeah, readers. PLEASE REVIEW! Even though the kind of scare me at times, they help!:D

And those of you who do review, tell me a funny fun fact!:D I want to see what you people come up with!xD

_-Kit0w0_


End file.
